In Astronomy
by jjust munchkin
Summary: Hermione Granger... next to Draco Malfoy.. immobilized.. silently moaning... WHAT? Warning: A bit lemony...


Disclaimer: I own nothing! It belongs to Ms. Rowling.. DUH!!!!! oOo 

Hermione Granger sat in astronomy class, giving it her not so full attention. Usually, she found the class relaxing and she enjoyed to just sit and listen to the professor's lecture. For one, she had always liked astronomy. And two, her two best friends weren't there to annoy her with their failing attempts to copy her notes. She—unlike the rest of the seventh years in her class—had volunteered to take the class, and absolutely loved being in it.

However, on this morning, Hermione was in no good mood. She had woken up late—which she had never done—and had to run to the Astronomy Tower. By the time she got there, she was completely out of breath, and all seats were taken—except for one. She grudgingly walked over to the only empty seat, next to the biggest prat in the world—Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well," Draco started, his smirk in place. "Looks like the know-it-all Head Girl is late to class."

Instead of verbally responding, Hermione simply shot daggers at him with her eyes, while he smugly held his smirk in place—though it vanished as soon as the Professor spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, with a stern look on her face. "Everyone has an off day. So if you will please leave Miss Granger alone." After softening her expression, she turned to Hermione and smiled. "Don't worry, dear, it happens to even the best of us."

Hermione just nodded in return. She sat there without a further word, interlacing her fingers and placing her hands on the table, not moving them.

On the other side of their two-person desk, sat an extremely pissed off Draco. _How dare that bloody witch prefer that… she… over me? _he thought in disgust. _She better not think she's getting off that easily. Oh no…_

Being as observant as she is, Hermione felt a tingly sensation course through her body. After a second, it was gone, followed by another in her throat. _What the hell?_ she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco scoot his chair right next to hers. In an attempt to turn her head towards him, Hermione realized she couldn't move. She let out an inaudible gasp, as her eyes widened in fright and realization. The bloody git had immobilized her!

"What's wrong, Granger?" Draco whispered in her ear.

As she tried to retort something witty, no sound escaped her lips. _Oh no, _she thought, _I can't speak either! _

"What, Granger?" Draco continued. "Wizard got your tongue?"

The poor girl was feeling extremely frustrated. Here she was—unable to move nor speak—as her nemesis whispered into her ear. _For Merlin's sake!_ her mind screamed.

_This is going better than I thought, _Draco told himself. Without further ado, he moved his hand over to her knee. Her eyes widened again, as he slid it under her skirt, moving it upwards to grope her thigh.

_Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What is he doing? _her mind yelled. _What the hell? Why me? Why ME???_

Draco turned his head towards the window, to play off what he was doing. Ever so slowly, he slid his hand in between her thighs, and started rubbing her pussy through her knickers.

_What is going on? _Hermione wanted to scream. _He can't do that! Why is he touching me? Oh god! No, no, no! Oohh…_

After making sure her panties were soaked from his touch, Draco hooked his finger into her underwear, pushing them out of his way. Before Hermione could register what was happening, he inserted his finger into her hot, waiting pussy.

Hermione gasped as she felt something foreign push into her womanhood. As he began thrusting his finger in and out, faster and faster, her breathing turned into panting. She had never felt anything like this and she was ashamed to admit she was enjoying it. It felt different, but great. As his finger went in it would brush against her clit. In her mind, she was moaning like crazy. _Mmmm..._

Draco began to twirl his finger around while he was in her, touching all her inside walls. He began his fast movements once more, thrusting deeper and deeper each time.

Suddenly, he inserted a second finger and Hermione held her breath, as he began his movements once more. He began rubbing even harder against her clit, circling her outer lips with his thumb. _Ooohh..._

Draco knew he was getting to her. The problem was his pants were getting tight around his pelvis area, as his long dick began to harden. In order to perform a concealing spell, he removed his hand from Hermione's throbbing vagina, and sneered at her look of disappointment.

Even though Hermione knew it was wrong, she felt a feeling of want soar through her as he rid her body of his presence. Her cunt ached for his touch once more, in a longing way she had never before experienced.

After performing the spell silently, Draco set back to work. He reinserted his finger into her pussy and continued his ministrations. He then started to pinch her clit and Hermione started moaning silently. _Thank goodness for that silencing charm_, she thought. She knew she'd be screaming by now.

He re-positioned his second finger in her and continued his previous notions. Before she could even adjust, he inserted a third finger. He began thrusting and pushing them in harder, faster, and deeper—if possible—than before. Soon he felt Hermione's walls start to clench and unclench around his fingers and he knew she was almost there.

With one last thrust, Hermione came. _Ooooh god..._As she began to shake, she had to grip onto the edge of the desk to prevent her from falling of her chair. At that moment she felt something she had never felt before. She felt a wave a pleasure hit her body, as she released her juices. She felt nothing but pure bliss, ecstasy, and satisfaction.

Draco removed his wet fingers from her womanhood and raised them for examination. They were glistening with her fluids, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Hermione watched curiously as he slipped them into his mouth. He sucked on them, and Hermione felt herself start to get wet once more. She let out another gasp, but this time it was audible.

Realizing she had regained her voice, she tried to express how furious she should have been. In reality, she wasn't. After the surprised part passed, she enjoyed every second of it. Of course she couldn't say that, so she settled to express her "fury."

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Malfoy?" she spat in a whisper.

Draco just looked at her with a smug expression.

"How dare you fucking touch me?" she told him again.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it, Granger," he told her.

_Of course I did, _she thought. "Hell no I didn't, you perverted git!"

"Well if you didn't, why didn't you move? Why didn't you stop me?" he inquired.

"Because you immobilized me, you sick bastard!" she spat.

"Oh really?" he challenged. "I admit that I did—in the beginning. But as soon as I removed my 'touch' from you the first time, I removed the spell as well. Yet, when I resumed my handy work, you still didn't stop me."

Hermione was speechless. The smug look on his face somehow convinced her he wasn't lying. Before she could feel any more self-loathing than she already did, the bell rang and Draco rose to his feet.

"Adios, Granger," he said smirking at her, as he walked away. After a few steps, he turned back to her, "By the way, you taste delicious."

Hermione rose from her seat and left to her Head Girl dormitory, to take a long, cold shower.

The pain in his member was becoming almost unbearable as he walked. Fearing he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, Draco ran—as best he could—to his Head Boy dormitory. He rushed into his bathroom, and immediately began to jack off. _Ah, yes.. Relief. Just not satisfaction. _


End file.
